


Snow Is Fallin' As The Carollers Sing

by A_Tomb_With_A_View



Series: SonsetCurve’s holiday event 2020 [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nick and his stupid swoopy hair, alex and reggie duet partners, flynn and willie are in on the antics which is against the rules, hes white boy of the month and the himbos know it, i guess?, it kind of was?, sunset curve calender, these boys are fools, this was supposed to be carolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/pseuds/A_Tomb_With_A_View
Summary: “Bobby, shut the fuck up, you’re not singing Alone at Christmas for the carolling, even if it is a bop,” Flynn repeated for the hundredth time, crossing her arms and glaring at Bobby.Bobby stuck his lower lip out in a pout. “But Flynn, it’s so good! It fits our vibe perfectly, too!”Luke nodded eagerly. “C’mon Flynn, you gotta let us do it. I promise we’ll do classics, like, uh, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen, and Mary, Did You Know? And stuff like that, if you let us do Alone At Christmas.”“Pretty, pretty, pretty please?” Reggie asked as he plastered himself against Bobby’s side. “It’s so fun.”Alex threw his legs across Willie’s lap. “It is a pretty fun song, Flynn.”
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Nick & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie & Carrie Wilson, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie, Flynn & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: SonsetCurve’s holiday event 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055348
Comments: 16
Kudos: 197





	Snow Is Fallin' As The Carollers Sing

**Author's Note:**

> bonne nuit! this is for [@sonsetcurve’s](https://sonsetcurve.tumblr.com/) Holiday event 2020, with the prompt being carolling. honestly im not entirely sure what happened, but enjoy the chaos!

“Bobby, shut the fuck up, you’re not singing Alone at Christmas for the carolling, even if it is a bop,” Flynn repeated for the hundredth time, crossing her arms and glaring at Bobby. 

Bobby stuck his lower lip out in a pout. “But Flynn, it’s so good! It fits our vibe perfectly, too!” 

Luke nodded eagerly. “C’mon Flynn, you gotta let us do it. I promise we’ll do classics, like, uh, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen, and Mary, Did You Know? And stuff like that, if you let us do Alone At Christmas.” 

“Pretty, pretty, pretty please?” Reggie asked as he plastered himself against Bobby’s side. “It’s so fun.” 

Alex threw his legs across Willie’s lap. “It is a pretty fun song, Flynn.” 

Flynn looked to the ceiling and recited a brief prayer to Beyoncé for strength. “Boys, I cannot in good faith allow you to sing a bitter Christmas song, that includes a swear word for an Instagram live carolling concert that you’re doing to raise money for charity, okay?” 

The four of them sighed and slumped against each other. “Not even a clean version?” 

“Not even a clean version.” 

——

As always, Luke led them into the livestream. Flynn kind of hated setting these things up - her boys were so unpredictable that letting them interact live with fans was almost certainly a recipe for disaster - but given the current climate, they’d wanted to do  _ something _ , and what with how little they could do at the minute, this seemed as good as anything. “What's Up, guys, we’re Sunset Curve, and we’re gonna attempt some Christmas carols. We know a lot of you aren’t in a position to donate, but those of you that are, think of this as, like, a concert? If you can chip in the money you’d pay for snacks, or a t-shirt - “

“And just as an fyi, all the stuff on our website will currently be sold entirely for donations for the whole of the Christmas period,” Reggie chipped in. 

“Right.” Luke nodded. “That, and we’ll each match the final amount made, so say you guys manage to raise $2000, we’ll each donate the same, giving a total of $10,000, which we’ll be dividing between the top three charities you guys vote for, the poll for which is in our bio.”

“$12,000,” Julie called from behind the camera. “I’ll be matching it too, babe.”

“Oh, nice, thanks, Jules.” Luke grinned at her, and Flynn resisted the urge to roll her eyes, motioning frantically for them to get on with it. 

Alex, thankfully, took over. “So, for those of you that celebrate, Merry Christmas, and for those of you that don’t, let us know if there’s any other holiday that you’re currently observing right now? Our Nick,”

“Present!”

“Is a little fact goblin, and he’d love to know what else is going on in the world right now, and we’d obviously love to get to know more about you guys.” Alex smiled his perfect , disarming smile, and Flynn silently thanked J-Lo - and Willie, for wrangling his boyfriend so she didn’t have to - for blonds with boy-next-door expressions. 

“So,” Bobby finished, smile a hell of a lot more devilish than Alex’s, as it always was, because he was still trying to convince the world that he was some kind of devil-may-care kind of rockstar, not a sweetheart who cried at penguins falling over and just so happened to be in a successful band. “Without further ado, here are some Christmas carols, slightly remastered.”

“We’re starting with me and Lexi covering Baby It’s Cold Outside,” Reggie tried, smiling innocently when Alex heaved a sigh. 

“Reg, i swear to-” Alex cut himself off and glanced at Flynn guilty. “I swear to  _ heck _ that we are not covering this song, we’re starting with Underneath the Tree, because Luke likes reminding everyone you can hit high notes, remember?”

Reggie nodded reluctantly, but still widened his eyes imploringly at Alex. “But we  _ are  _ gonna do Baby It’s Cold Outside, right? It’s our song.

Just as Flynn expected, Alex caved instantly, and Julie immediately started with the piano intro, all of them easily anticipating his next words. “I’ll think about it. Now shut up and sing, we’re on live here, dude.”

Reggie beamed, and turned to face the camera just as he was due to start singing and Alex started in on the drums. It was one of the few songs where Luke consistently made Reggie take lead, never even trying to maintain the notes himself, and as usual, he made the right call. Flynn watched as the comments section lit up, and finally relaxed into Carrie’s side, accepting the eggnog that was passed to her with a grateful smile. 

_ “You’re here, where you should be, snow is falling as the carollers sing~” _

_ \---- _

“Flynn,” Willie hissed just as Luke coaxed Julie into joining them for a chilling rendition of Mary, Did You Know? “We gotta get these tutus in place while Jules is distracted and Nick and Care are making more eggnog.”

“Oh, shit.” Flynn nodded and let them lead her out of the living room. She wasn’t entirely sure when - or how - the boys had gotten the fans to petition for a Sunset Curve & Family calendar, and she  _ definitely  _ didn’t know how they’d managed to convince her of their plan for the final photo, and of their plan to reveal it in the concert thing, but she did know that Bobby’s weird sponsorship from Albert Thurston’s suspenders brand had pulled through, because he’d ran into the apartment yesterday when Julie and Carrie had finally left to go shopping, four sets of green suspenders with little reindeer on them in hand. Reggie had also procured red, glittery tutus from somewhere, and although Flynn had no idea where  _ exactly  _ he’d gotten them, she kind of suspected it was from the fashion designer he’d modelled for for unknown reasons last summer. 

She grabbed the tutus and suspenders just as Willie pulled out a set of santa hats and three pairs of ballet slippers, along with the red pointe shoes Alex had very reluctantly relinquished into their care. 

As the final notes of the carol drifted through into the hallway, the pair of them frantically finished separating everything so they could give each boy their designated set, then scrambled back into the living room, shoving the clothes behind the sofa just as Nick and Carrie reappeared from the kitchen. 

“It’s time!” Reggie announced once Julie had sat back down, feet in Nick’s lap. “Alex, light of my life, would you grant me this honour of joining me in a duet?”

Alex rolled his eyes, but obligingly offered Reggie his hand. “For all the lovely viewers at home, no this doesn’t mean Reg and Bobbers have broken up, they’re still very much in love, as are Willie and me.”

“Oh, yeah, forgot people thought that, to be honest,” Reggie admitted, then grinned as Alex launched into the start of the song, visibly fighting to keep the long-suffering expression on his face. 

Flynn beckoned Luke and Bobby over as the pair continued, trying her best to subtly motion for them to get changed behind the sofa so Julie, Nick and Carrie wouldn’t see, the three too entranced by the odd energy Alex and Reggie always generated when they sang together. Her, Willie and Bobby had tried to label it one time, but they’d eventually come up short, just as they had when trying to give a name to the rivalry that Bobby and Luke managed to portray when they got into little riff-offs, even though they never meant to. 

Bobby and Luke finished changing just as Alex and Reggie finished, and Flynn and Willie quickly moved to sprawl across Nick, Carrie and Julie as they rushed back over, shoving everything into Alex and Reggie’s hands.

Bobby turned to the camera, looking unphased as always despite how much glitter had ended up all over him - Flynn and Carrie had taught him well, it seemed. “So, guys, gals, non-binary pals… You may remember helping us petition our wonderful manager and photographer - or, my sister’s girlfriend and Alex’s datemate - into letting us do a fun calendar, which obviously we got Nick, Care and Jules in on. The one bit we didn’t tell them, or you wonderful people, is that we thought we’d do the December one now, to avoid Julie making us actually look good, Nick upstaging us with his stupid swoopy hair, and Carrie telling us we look like fools. We know, Care, it’s the point.”

“So, we’re going to chat with you for a little bit whilst Reg and ‘Lex get ready, and then we’ll see what we end up with. Anybody got any questions for us?”

Flynn scrolled through the comment section, calling out questions as and when she saw one she liked. 

\----

“Lacey Stevens wants to know if there’s ever gonna be a Sunset Curve tour?” 

Bobby waved a hand back and forth. “Obviously it’s kinda the dream, but with the current situation, we can’t really make any future plans that are certain, and we’re still trying to figure out how we’d best cater to Reg and Lexi during tour life.”

“I’m so proud of that completely unscripted, yet super well thought-out answer,” Flynn commended him, doing her best to come across as un-sarcastic as possible. She really never had thought she’d see the day when one of her boys gave a press-ready answer on the fly. 

\----

“Kirsty M wants to know why you don’t post more Nick and Carrie content?”

Luke shrugged. “Nick is in college, so he’s not heard a fair bit of the time, and because they don’t want us too. Nicky wants to graduate before having a proper online presence, and Care-bear doesn’t want to feel like she’s riding Bobby’s coattails, but she does have an awesome dance group-slash-band, so go check out Dirty Candy, and get as much Carrie content as you please!”

\----

Just before Flynn could ask one more question, Reggie and Alex emerged in the same get up as the boys.

“Not to be dramatic,” Reggie said, hopping so he could tug his slipper on properly. “But Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy is a straight fucking banger, and you can’t convince me otherwise.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and reeled Reggie in, kissing his cheek. “You’re not allowed to cuss, babe. But, you’re right.”

Flynn cut in before Reggie could trip over himself trying to apologise. “You’re fine, Reg. S. Tills has said that they’ve spotted Alex’s broken in pointe shoes and would like to see some actual ballet, if you please.”

All four boys immediately turned pleading eyes on Julie, who obligingly started playing Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy on her keyboard. 

Alex immediately started dancing with the skill and poise Flynn knew Carrie had been training into him for years. Reggie didn’t quite manage the same level of grace, just joyfully jumped around, occasionally launching himself at Bobby, who caught him easily, staring deadpan at the camera every time. The real surprise was Luke, who didn’t dance much himself, and scowled every time Nick heckled from the sofa, but who effortlessly lifted Alex over his head when the other boy signalled him to. Flynn must have seen him do it a million times - he’d first learned when Willie had broken his arm skateboarding and Alex had bribed him with skittles - but it never ceased to amaze her. 

Willie cleared their throat midway through the song, waving his camera. “Positions, please, dumbasses.”

This was really the bit Flynn worried about - the boys had refused to discuss the positions they wanted for the photo with her, going so far as to call a carol rehearsal every time she’d tried to bring it up with them. She climbed into Carrie’s lap so she could hide her face in her shoulder if they did anything particularly awful, and watched with thinly veiled horror as Bobby hoisted himself up onto Luke’s shoulder just in time to catch Alex’s leg, which the blond raised with unsettling ease. The final bandmember to get into position was Reggie, who lowered himself to the floor and kicked his legs up into an elbowstand. The final result was a mess of glittery red tulle, legs, and an instagram comments section divided between shock at the length of Alex’s leg and an odd mix of delight and disappointment that it was finally Reggie’s arms on display, not Luke’s.

As the only guy with his arms free, Luke took it upon himself to do jazz hands as the four yelled “Merry Christmas!"

Over the crashes of Bobby, Reggie and Alex returning to vaguely normal positions, Flynn could just hear Willie and Julie talking. 

“We’re in trouble, aren’t we?” Willie murmured as he looked through the pictures he’d gotten. 

Julie snorted. “Because we found that entirely endearing instead of even vaguely concerning? Oh yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated if you enjoyed!


End file.
